fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Falchion
, Sealed Sword Falchion (FE13) , Divine Sword Falchion (FE13) , Secret Sword Falchion (FE13) |name=Kingsfang (FE2, FE15) Exalted Falchion (FE13) Parallel Falchion (FE13) |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |type = Sword |rank = Prf |uses = Infinite }} Falchion is a Sword that debuted in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Profile Falchion, also known as the Kingsfang, is a divine Sword that was forged by Naga from one of her fangs. Primarily appearing in the Archanea Series, Falchion is the first important sword in the franchise and, in its multiple appearances, has proven to be a pivotal weapon for slaying the main antagonists of the games it exists in. Two separate blades are known as Falchion; one of which was wielded in Archanea and subsequently in Ylisse while the other was wielded in Valentia. ''War of Shadows During the war against the Degenerated Dragons, the leader of the Divine Dragons, Naga, created weapons from their own fangs. One became the base for the Fire Emblem which was used to seal the degenerated dragons in the Dragon's Table; the other was forged into Falchion. Due to its origin from a Divine Dragon's fang, it has the power to slay Dragons of any form. When Medeus, the former guardian of the Dragon's altar led Manaketes to war with humanity, Falchion was given by Gotoh to the hero Anri to defeat Medeus and halt the Manakete's reign of tyranny. After Anri defeated Medeus, he founded the Kingdom of Altea where the blade was held and passed down the royal lineage until it was stolen by King Jiol of Gra after the death of Cornelius. Sometime after, Gharnef stole the blade from Gra in hopes of using it as leverage over the revived Medeus. The prince of Altea, Marth, eventually defeats King Jiol in hopes of recovering the blade, but learns that Gharnef currently had it in his possession. Gharnef is eventually killed by a member of Marth's army using the Starlight spell, allowing Marth to reclaim the blade and use it to eventually defeat Medeus once more. In ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, it is possible for Marth to procure a weaker version of Falchion from Nagi. While the origins of this version are unknown, it is probable that it was forged from one of Nagi's own fangs. In addition to being weaker than the original, this version of Falchion is also significantly heavier. ''Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia The Divine Dragon Duma was exiled from Archanea by Naga. Mila, his younger sister, accompanied him. Before their departure, a sword created from one of Naga's fangs in the event that he and Mila had lost control of themselves and degenerated; this sword was the first Falchion which Duma kept in his possession. The Valentian Falchion is different from the one that Marth used. Thousands of years later, witnessing the corruption brought about by reliance on the gods and foreseeing that their descent into insanity would destroy Valentia, Emperor Rudolf of Rigel requests the blade from Duma himself to seal away Mila. Mila is eventually sealed within the sword, giving it the power to slay monsters created by Duma. However, Mila manages to also seal Falchion away from human use so that they could not use the blade against Duma, only relinquishing control of it to Alm after he proved humanity could survive without the gods. By the power of Mila's Turnwheel, phantom versions of Marth and Lucina can be summoned, both of which come pre-equipped with their respective versions of Falchion. Fire Emblem Awakening In the 2000 years since Marth originally wielded the Archanean Falchion to end the War of Shadows, the blade was presumably continuously passed down through Marth's lineage, changing in appearance drastically. The discrepancy in its appearance across time is explained by Owain in his supports with Lucina. The hilt (along with the entirety of the Binding Shield) has gone through repeated breakages and re-forgings over the centuries. Only the blade of Falchion has survived the test of time as it never rusts nor dulls, with the ''Art of Awakening saying the blade is capable of self-repairing. Eventually, the blade was wielded by a nameless warrior who used Falchion and the Fire Emblem to combat the Fell Dragon Grima who tried to bring the world to ruin. Naga, blessed the blade when the warrior performed the Awakening ritual, allowing him to seal the Fell Dragon for 1000 years. Unfortunately, the destruction he caused forced the continent to rebuild anew and many new nations sprung up from the ashes. The warrior, known as the First Exalt, eventually established the Halidom of Ylisse with Falchion and the Fire Emblem as its national treasures. Due to the First Exalt removing four of the five jewels from the Fire Emblem at the request of the other nations of the world, Falchion lost much of its power from Naga's blessing. During the events of Awakening, the Falchion is currently wielded by Chrom, prince of Ylisse. Chrom utilizes the blade throughout Awakening's storyline. Two years after the end of the Ylisse-Plegia war, trouble stirs not only from the impending war with Valm, but the threat of the resurrection of Grima by the Grimleal and its leader Validar. Although Grima is eventually resurrected, the five Gemstones are gathered and brought to Mount Prism, the holiest location of Naga's influence, allowing Chrom to perform the Awakening, transforming the blade into the Exalted Falchion. With Falchion at full strength, Chrom is able to defeat Grima. Depending on the choice of Robin, either Chrom seals Grima for another 1000 years using Falchion or Robin destroys Grima forever themselves. In the alternate future, the blade is used by Chrom until he is betrayed by a close ally. The blade eventually makes its way into the hands of Lucina. It is hinted in the Future Past and in some of Lucina's supports that she performed the Awakening ritual, but did not have all five Gemstones in the Fire Emblem, thus the blade was unable to unlock its full power. With the destruction of her future imminent, Naga sent Lucina and the children of the Shepherds into the past to prevent this ruinous future. Lucina brought back her Parallel Falchion to save her father and prevent her doomed future. While her version of Falchion has more power than Chrom's Falchion in its base form and can harm Grima more than most conventional weapons, it does not have the same power and appearance as Exalted Falchion, thus not able to seal Grima. In the Future Past DLC trilogy, Grima has nearly destroyed the world, but the children of Awakening desperately gather the five Gemstones in order to give Lucina the power to seal Grima. Thanks to the efforts of the Shepherds summoned from another timeline by their world's Naga, all twelve children eventually reach Ylisstol with all five Gemstones in hand. Though Grima gloats that he killed Tiki and defiled Mount Prism, preventing Lucina from performing the Awakening, Tiki appears as a spirit. She announces that she has taken over the role of Naga for that world and that Lucina can perform the ritual in Ylisstol as Grima's defilement of Mount Prism and leaving Tiki's corpse in Ylisstol has caused the capital to become the holiest location of Naga's influence. After acknowledging Lucina's resolve during her Awakening, Falchion unlocks its full strength and finally seals Grima for another 1000 years. ''Fire Emblem Fates Falchion, in its Archanea series and ''Awakening forms, returns in Fates. They are weapons that are only used by scanning amiibo of Marth and Lucina respectively. Both are bound to Marth and Lucina's inventories and cannot be removed from them. Also when Chrom reappears in the Before Awakening Xenologue, he uses the same Falchion he used in Awakening. Chrom's Falchion is completely unobtainable. ''Fire Emblem Heroes In the spin-off title ''Heroes, the original Falchion appears in three forms of Archanea, Ylisse, and Valentia, which are in possession of Marth, Chrom/Lucina, and Alm respectively. The three forms share the same effect prior to refinery, capable of dealing effective damage against dragon foes and restoring HP to the users every third turn. Other versions of the Falchion also appear in the title including the Sealed Falchion, as an evolution of the Ylissean Falchion, the Exalted Falchion, in possession of Marth (Hero-King), and finally the Dracofalchion, wielded by Alm (Imperial Ascent). ''Fire Emblem Warriors In the spin-off title ''Warriors, Falchion appears again in its Archanea series and Awakening forms as the personal weapons of Marth and Chrom under the names "Exalted Falchion" and "Falchion" respectively. Lucina's parallel version of Falchion also returns as her personal weapon, but, unlike its appearance in Awakening, it is identical to Chrom's version and does not have healing properties. As weapons with six available slots, the three Falchions allows an amount of flexibility with what weapon attributes to forge into the sword. However, with a natural Dracoslayer slot for their seventh slot to reflect Falchion's history of dragon slaying, it forces players to forge only one foreign slayer-type weapon attribute to the swords. As they are personal weapons, the Falchions can be upgraded by creating Mastery and Sanctuary Crests, drastically increasing the weapon's attack power, with Mastery Crests by increasing it by a factor of 3, and Sanctuary Crests by a factor of 9. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Original Version Nagi's Version Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Sealed Version Parallel Version Exalted Version Fire Emblem Fates Original Version Parallel Version Chrom's Version Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Original Stats = Sword |10 |80% |0 |1 |1 |Alm only. Seals Oculus Grants Deicide, Anti-Terrors, Recovery Teaches Scendscale }} |-|Forging = Exalted Falchion Sword |0 |90% |0 |1 |0 |Marth's default weapon Can KO Gods, seal Oculus. }} Parallel Falchion Sword |0 |90% |0 |1 |0 |Lucina's default weapon. }} Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Falchion Sword |16 |- |Weak |Resist |- |Weak |- |Resist |- |- |- |- | Cleave Lance-Slash Rakukaja Str Boost Quick Step |Caspar Force x1 Crawling Darkness x1 1-Star Prestige x1 }} Exalted Falchion Sword |135 |- |Weak |Resist |- |Weak |- |Resist |- |Resist |Resist |Recovers a small amount of HP every turn | Dekunda Charge Wyrmicide Null Seal Fighting Spirit |Whitescale Force x1 Argent Habit x1 6-Star Prestige x3 }} True Sword Falchion Sword |150 |- |Weak |Resist |- |Weak |Resist |Repel |Resist |- |- |Increases SP gauge. | Maziodyne Focused Blade Thoron Elec Expertise EX Repel Elec |Caspar Force x1 ? 1-Star Prestige x1 }} Fire Emblem Heroes Original Sword |16 |1 |400 | |Effective against dragons. At the start of every third turn, restores 10 HP. |evolve = Sealed Falchion* |cost = 400, 375, 150 }} ''* Ylissean version only. Upgrades Archanean Version= |-|Ylissean Version= |-|Valentian Version= Other Versions Sealed Falchion= Sword |16 |1 |400 | |Effective against dragon foes. At start of combat, if unit's HP < 100%, grants Atk/Spd/Def/Res+5 during combat. }} |-|Exalted Falchion= Sword |16 |1 |400 | |Effective against dragon foes. Grants Spd+3. Grants bonus to Atk/Spd/Def/Res during combat = current bonus on each of unit's stats. Calculates each stat bonus independently. }} ''Fire Emblem Warriors Sealed Version Sword | |30 / / |- |6 |Dracoslayer |Effective against Dragon Units }} Parallel Version Sword | |30 / / |- |6 |Dracoslayer |Effective against Dragon Units }} Exalted Version Sword | |80 / / |- |6 |Dracoslayer |Effective against Dragon Units }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 5 - Chest in Basement 1 of Duma's Temple. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Gharnef (Final-2) |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Original Version |Dropped | Closest Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Nagi's Version |Event |Ch. 24x - End of chapter. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Fire Emblem Awakening Sealed Version |Inventory |Chrom |} Parallel Version |Inventory |Lucina |} Exalted Version |Event |Ch. 24 - End of chapter. |} Fire Emblem Fates Original Version |Inventory |Marth amiibo (bound) |} Parallel Version |Inventory |Lucina amiibo (bound) |} Fire Emblem Warriors Ylissean Version |Inventory |Chrom (bound) |} Parallel Version |Inventory |Lucina (bound) |} Archanean Version |Inventory |Marth (bound) |} Non-Canon Apperances Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra The Archanea version of Falchion appears as a piece of treasure in the Great Cave Offensive, where it is worth 375,000 G. It is correctly named in the Japanese version, but the English localization did not pick up on the reference and renamed it to "Sword." The English translation of ''Kirby Super Star Ultra fixed this, and Falchion is correctly named in all regions. Super Smash Bros. Series In the Super Smash Bros. series, Falchion is the insignia representing all characters hailing from the Fire Emblem series. Falchion is the main weapon of Marth in all four of his appearances in the series. Its design is similar to Falchion's first design from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, though with some minor redesigns in each game. Marth's Falchion deals more damage if the opponent is struck by the tip of the sword. Falchion, in its Fire Emblem Awakening form, is Lucina's main weapon in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and later in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Lucina uses Marth's original moveset as the basis for hers. Unlike Marth's Falchion, her Falchion does not have his unique tip mechanic, instead having even power through her entire weapon. Chrom also uses his normal Falchion in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U during Robin's Final Smash Pair Up. The Mii Swordfighter costume designed in his likeness also uses a Falchion for its sword. Chrom made his playable debut in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate using Roys moveset as his basis. Unlike Roy's Binding Blade, which deals additional damage at the hilt of the blade, Chrom's has even power throughout the entire weapon. Monster Hunter Frontier G The Awakening version of Falchion makes a cameo appearance as a part of the Fire Emblem crossover for Monster Hunter Frontier G. Chrom's regular Falchion and Lucina's Parallel Falchion are the base versions of their weapon set. If forged and upgraded, Chrom's Falchion will turn into Exalted Falchion, complete with the same golden glow on the blade while Lucina's will upgrade to an improved Parallel Falchion with a silver glow. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Falchion makes an appearance in Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. in both its original and Awakening versions wielded by Marth and Lucina respectively. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Falchion is Itsuki Aoi's default and weakest Carnage. Exalted Falchion and True Sword Falchion also appeared as two of Itsuki's Carnage weapons. Etymology A Falchion is a common-made medieval arming sword with a single blade edge much like a Chinese dadao or a modern machete. Its name is derrived from the Old French word for "sickle", fauchon. Trivia *To commemorate the launching of Shadow Dragon, Nintendo had an actual sword forged in the likeness of Falchion. *During Cornelius's fight with Gharnef in the Fire Emblem OVA, Falchion is depicted as twice its original size, in stark contrast with the OVA's VHS cover and its appearance in the games themselves. *In both Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, Marth displays no unique animations while wielding Falchion. *In its Awakening manifestation, the markings on Falchion read "Sniamer llits erutuf eht tsol si esle lla nehw", which, when reversed, is "When all else is lost the future still remains", a quote by American author Christian Nestell Bovee. *In Awakening, a blue glow fills up the teardrop-shaped hole in the sword during certain points in the story, although the reason for this is not revealed. It has been theorized that this phenomenon occurs each time history is rewritten. *In Awakening, despite the Parallel version being the same one as Chrom's (as Lucina inherited it upon his death in the future), he cannot wield it. *Through Lucina's supports with male Morgan in Awakening when they are siblings (caused by the female avatar marrying Chrom), it is revealed that not all with exalted blood can wield Falchion, as Morgan is not able to wield it despite having exalted blood via being the son of Chrom. It is also shown in the same support that if Falchion is not used by it's chosen wielder, it will be dull and unable to cut anything. *In Awakening, even after recruiting Lucina, Parallel Falchion's description still reads "Marth only". *In Fates, both the Classic and Parallel Falchions each have a weaker replica that can be wielded by anyone. They are called Marth's Spatha and Lucina's Estoc. *In both Awakening and Fates, the base Might of Chrom's Falchion is the same as that of an Iron Sword. This creates something of an inconsistency between the two games, as the Iron Sword in Fates ''is one might higher than the Iron Sword in ''Awakening, which in turn causes Falchion to also be slightly stronger than normal in the Before Awakening DLC map. *Conversely, Lucina's Parallel Falchion, which also makes an appearance in Fates ''via DLC, suffers the opposite problem of being ''weaker than its original counterpart: possessing a might of 11 instead of 12, along with its healing properties being reduced to 10 HP instead of 20 - though it does somewhat make up for this by being one of the few more powerful swords in the game that does not inflict any negative status effects on its wielder when used. **In both cases, this was most likely done for balancing reasons in order to account for the lack of a Durability mechanic for most weapons. *Falchion is, as with many other items from the Nintendo universe, found in the Kirby game "Kirby Super Star", and it's remake "Kirby Super Star Ultra" in the game "The Great Cave Offensive". This is actually the first time a Fire Emblem item was ever found in a video game in the west (as Super Star was released in 1995). *In Heroes, Falchion is the only weapon to have different models depending on the user. *Falchion is the only legendary weapon that has more than one in existence, as a second Falchion was given to Duma in Valentia. ** Although what became of the Archanean Falchion owned by Marth is clearly defined, being passed down and continuously remodeled to the eventual Ylissean design being owned by Chrom and Lucina, the fate of the Valentian Falchion owned by Alm is unknown. *Strangely enough, in Shadows of Valentia, despite how Marth's Exalted Falchion can be used to defeat Duma like Alm's Falchion can, Lucina's Parallel Falchion cannot do the same, despite being the very same Falchion that Marth uses. ** This is likely due to Parallel Falchion not having its full power released due to Lucina having performed a partial Awakening, whereas Marth's Exalted Falchion already holds Falchion's full might. Gallery File:FalchionAwakeningRuneScript.jpg|Concept artwork of Falchion's engraving in Awakening. File:MHFG Falchion.png|Falchion and the Binding Shield in Monster Hunter Frontier G. File:Falchion (TCG).jpg|Falchion as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:NagaMyth.jpg|CG still of the tapestry in the opening preamble of Mystery of the Emblem, featuring Naga entrusting humanity with Falchion and the Binding Shield. FalchionTheComplete.JPG|Falchion Model from the Complete File:NewMysteryEvt 04.png|CG still of Falchion in New Mystery of the Emblem, laid across the Binding Shield. File:Opening05.png|CG still of Falchion, alongside a collection of other swords, in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:NewMysteryFalchion.jpg|A sepia CG still featuring Falchion plunged into the ground of a battlefield. File:Cornelius w falchion.PNG|Screenshot of Falchion from the anime, where it is wielded by Cornelius. File:RealFalchion.jpg|The real-life forged rendition of Falchion, photographed amidst other Fire Emblem-related paraphernalia during a Nintendo World launch event. File:Miitomo Parallel Falchion.png|Parallel Falchion accessory in Miitomo. File:FE3 Falchion.gif|Animation of Marth attacking with Falchion in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Marth using Falchion (FE12).png|Screenshot of Marth preparing to perform a critical attack with Falchion in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Parallel Falchion (FE13).png|Lucina wielding Parallel Falchion in Awakening. File:Exalted Falchion (FE13).png|Chrom wielding Exalted Falchion in Awakening. File:LucinaFatesStance.jpeg|Lucina wielding Parallel Falchion in Fates. File:FEH Falchion.png|In-game model of Falchion wielded by Marth from Heroes. File:FEH Falchion 2.png|In-game model of Falchion wielded by Chrom and Lucina from Heroes. File:FEH Falchion 3.png|In-game model of Falchion wielded by Alm from Heroes. FEH Dracofalchion.png|Sprite of Dragofalchion wielded by Alm from Heroes. Marth hero-king 03.png|Falchion and the Binding Shield from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons